Inpelaizer
Inpelaizer appeared in 2006 TV series called Ultraman Mebius. Inpelaizer (インペライザー Inperaizā), also known as Imperizer or Imperializer, is a robot that appeared in Ultraman Mebius. He first appeared in episode 29. Inpelaizers are the soldiers/scouts of the Empera Army in his conquest to cover the Earth in darkness. They are revered as being very strong according to Father of Ultra, and the superior Ultra warned Ultraman Mebius to return to the Land of Light as a result, otherwise the young ultra would die in battle against it. When one of the Inpelaizer was sent to Earth by Empera, it immediately began to carry out its master's orders and proceeded to destroy the city it was in. Mirai refused to leave Earth in danger and so after parting ways with GUYS, he revealed himself to Ryu of GUYS of his true identity by transforming into Ultraman Mebius to battle the robot. As predicted by Father of Ultra, the Inpelaizer greatly outclassed Ultraman Mebius in battle with no way Mebius could stop it. Even after using his Mebium Shoot and transforming into Mebius Brave, the Inpelaizer kept regenerating the damage received and transformed one of its arms into a blade to outdo Mebius yet again. Suddenly as the robot closed in on the weakened Mebius, its assault was stopped by the appearance of Ultraman Taro, who had come to battle the robot instead per Father of Ultra's command. Unlike Mebius, the more experienced Taro was able to handle the Inpelaizer with ease until he managed to destroy its top half with the Storium Ray. However the Inpelaizer was not finished and so it teleported away to heal. After it was repaired, the Inpelaizer reappeared in the Awasawa Canyon where GUYS was waiting to ambush it with a surprise attack. Ultraman Taro also appeared to do battle against the robot. When GUYS's ambushed failed due to Inpelaizer's teleportation ability, Taro was left to face the robot once again. Inpelaizer then proceeded to spray the canyon with its cannons, taking out all opposition from GUYS and even shrugging off Taro's own Storium Ray as well. With only one option left, Taro activated the Ultra Dynamite and with it, blew the Inpelaizer to pieces, leaving Taro physically exhausted. However the attack only managed to blow the Inpelaizer apart, allowing the robot to reform its body back together. With Taro badly beaten, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, revealing to all the members of GUYS his true identity, and so both master and pupil ultra proceeded to work together to stop the robot. Inpelaizer however was distracted by GUYS's presence and so tried to finish them off, leaving Mebius to shield them from an oncoming attack. Remembering the promises he made to his friends, Mebius survived Inpelaizer's blast and in turn, gained his new Mebius Burning Brave. Now outclassing the Inpelaizer instead, Mebius wasted no time is destroying it with the Mebium Burst. In the series's 3-part series finale, as part of the Emperor's final plan to cover the Earth in darkness, Alien Empera released 13 Inpelaizers all over the Earth at every world power capitol. Alien Empera then demanded that the humans hand over Mebius or they would face the wrath of his Inpelaizers. The first to activate was the one in Tokyo. Fortunately, GUYS and Ultraman Mebius were quick to respond to its assault and after a short battle, Mebius destroyed it with his Burning Mebiuspin Kick. However, two more Inpelaizers appeared shortly after the first was destroyed and proceeded to double-team Mebius. GUYS was able to destroy one of them with METEOR and Mebius destroyed the second with his Burning Mebium Dynamite. Like Taro however upon destroying the Inpelaizer, Mebius was left exhausted of his strength and like before, another Inpelaizer appeared in their place to pick apart the exhausted Ultra. Unable to even stand up, Mebius was ultimately forced to retreat before he could die, leaving an Inpelaizer to watch over Tokyo over again. After the people of Earth refused to hand over Mebius to the world, the Empera activated the Inpelaizer to attack the Earth, but were met with opposition of other GUYS members around the world. Meanwhile the latest Inpelaizer was still in Japan resumed its attack, and was again met with opposition by GUYS and Mebius. Once again, Mebius was forced to use the Burning Mebium Dynamite to destroy the Inpelaizer but it put Mirai into critical condition as a result, thus forcing Mirai out of any further action. Ultimately, only two Inpelaizers remained and thus set their sights on GUYS's HQ instead. GUYS however was prepared for this and managed to destroy one of them with their weapons, but when the other teleported by surprise, it crippled their HQ in an ambush. Fortunately before it could do anymore critical damage, the last Inpelaizer was sliced in half by Zamsher. However with all of his Inpelaizers destroyed, this set the stage for the appearance of the emperor himself. Powers and Abilities * Space Travel: Inpelaizer can travel through space at high speeds in the form of a large fireball. * Gunport (ガンポート Ganpōto): Mounted on both of Inpelaizer's shoulders are cannons that can emit powerful fireballs from their turrets. Both can be fired at once, and in rapid succession. They also have a homing effect. * Triple Gatling Gun (三連装ガトリングガン San-rensō Gatoringu Gan): Inpelaizer can emit a powerful yellow energy beam from the three "eyes" on his face by rotating them, and then firing. It is as powerful as Ultraman Taro's Storium Ray. ** Energy Blast: The barrels are also able to fire orange and yellow energy blasts. * Armor: Inpelaizer is made up of a tough metal that provides excellent protection. * Self-Repair System: Should the Inpelaizer be damaged, it can instantly repair itself via a built in repair system on its shoulder either by regeneration or reformation. The only way to cancel this trick is for the opponent to locate and damage the system beforehand. The device was in use during its debut in Ultraman Mebius but made its physical appearance in Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth. * Teleportation: Inpelaizer can teleport itself using energy rings that flow around his body; one second he's there, the other, he's gone. He uses this to escape. * 360 Degree Waist: Being a robot, Inpelaizer can rotate their waist 360 degrees. ** Vanishing Circle (バニシングサークル Banishingu Sākuru): Using its cannons and gatling gun blasts, Inpelaizer spins and fires in multiple directions. * Machinner Arm (マシンナーアーム Mashinnā Āmu): Inpelaizer's main arms. ** Imperial Sword (インペリアルソード Inperiaru Sōdo): Inpelaizer can morph its arm(s) into a large blade and back whenever it likes. ** Drill Missile: Used only by the mass-produced type, Inpelaizer can turn his left arm into a launcher which fires drill missile. * X-Ray: Inpelaizer can use this power to see through objects. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Ultraman Universe